


Staruchy w nowym świecie

by Regalia1992



Series: Velu mate Vellekla [5]
Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parody, ciężarówki rodzą śliczne maluszki, cykl Velu mate Slavica, drzewa i ich 'konary', modern mythology, wszystko idzie ku gorszemu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Świat się zmienił, ale demony słowiańskie wciąż istnieją. Starają się dostosować i przetrwać. Trzy mamuny podróżują, szukając okazji by porwać dziecko. Jeśli nie zdobędą żadnego w ciągu roku, znikną.





	1. Wszystko będzie takie nowe i takie pierwsze

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzegam przed pokręconym poczuciem humoru. Notatka po fiku zawiera trochę info o występujących demonach.

Trzy mamuny siedziały na krawężniku niedaleko parkingu na jakimś strasznym zadupiu. Przy białej ciężarówce stał mały i duży człowiek i o czymś zawzięcie rozmawiali. Jeden z nich wymachiwała kartami, a drugi co chwilę zaglądał do dziwnej księgi, mającej na przodzie dwie flagi i napis w dwóch językach. Żaden z mężczyzn nie zauważył siedzące niedaleko demony, choć te przywdziały dla nich, i na wszelki wypadek, najlepsze wcielenie. Pewnie mężczyźni byli niewierzący.

\- Jesteś pewna, że ta machina zaraz urodzi małe? — spytała Pierwsza.

\- I że będziemy mogły je wsiąść? — zawtórowała jej Druga. — Nie mamy żadne na podmianę...

Trzecia, najmłodsza z nich spojrzała na nie z wyższością. Czasami jej siostry były tak _zacofane_.

\- Trzeba iść z duchem czasu — powiedziała. — Widziałam wcześniej, jak z podobnej białej machiny wyskoczyła mała machina. Co prawda nie ruszała się, ale gdy tylko wszedł do małej machiny człowiek zakwiliła, otwarła świetliste oczy i uciekła w stronę miasta.

\- A co z podmianą? — dopytywała Druga.

\- Bo jak tamto się urodziło, to człowiek poszedł sobie i je nie doglądał.

\- I nie poszłaś maluszka zabrać?! — krzyknęła Pierwsza, uderzając Trzecia w łokieć. — Taka okazja, a tyś ją zmarnowała!

\- No co, w każdej chwili mógł wrócić, a ja byłam tylko jedna! I ciemno było, ledwo co widziałam przez ich sztuczne słońca! A teraz jest nas trzy i gdy jedna zabierze dziecko, to druga i trzecia mogą pilnować, czy kto nie nadchodzi z pochodnią i więzami.

Druga pokiwała głową. Tak, najmłodsza z mamun miała rację. Jej matka, nie ta prawdziwa, lecz dziwożona mówiła, że najważniejsze jest, by nie dać się przyłapać na podmianie. _Jeśli złapią cię na podmianie_ , mówiła, _to koniec. Spętają cię, zawloką cię za włosy na stos i spłoniesz._ Druga nie wierzyła, żeby którakolwiek z nich była taką ślamazarą i dała się przyłapać, aż do czasu, kiedy jej przyjaciółka, lubująca się w samotnych wypadach spłonęła. Od tej pory trzymała się Pierwszej i Trzeciej. I chociaż niekiedy żałowała towarzystwa, to musiała przyznać, że gdyby nie one, to pewnie już dawno by znikła.

\- Długo jeszcze będziemy czekać? — westchnęła Druga.

\- Ponoć mamy od tego zmysły — odpowiedziała jej Trzecia.

\- Taaa... i ponoć taplamy się z Wodnikami na bagnach.

\- A tak nie jest? Trzecia nie raz zawitała do niejednego bagna — rzuciła Pierwsza.

\- No tyś z pewnością się dawno w wodzie nie myła — odgryzła się Trzecia. — Czuć cię aż za słowiańską granicą.

\- Coś powiedziała?! — zawołała Pierwsza. Wstała i już miała pokazać Trzeciej gdzie naprawdę zimują przebiśniegi, kiedy Druga zerwała się na nogi.

\- Zaczyna się! — krzyknęła. — Szybko, która łapie dziecko, a które pilnują?!

\- Jestem najstarsza, idę po dzieciaka!

\- Nie, ja znalazłam machinę, ja idę!

\- Ty smark... — zaczęła Pierwsza, choć nie zdążyła dokończyć. Trzecia wyrwała się z grupy i podbiegła do ciężarówki. Siłą rzeczy Druga i Pierwsza pilnowały, by nic nie poszło źle.

Rozmawiający, a może krzyczący na siebie mężczyźni zniknęli. Do samochodu podeszła ubrana w niebieskie drelichy kobieta. Chwyciła za skobel, ściągnęła go i otwarła prawe, a później lewe skrzydło. Odwróciła się i podstawiła zjazd, by później wdrapać się do środka ciężarówki. Po chwili mamuny usłyszały kwilenie, tak, jak mówiła Druga.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, a ciężarówka porodziła. Maluszka. Czerwonego.

\- Och nie! — krzyknęła Trzecia, szybko cofając się od auta z odrazą.

\- No. I to byłoby na tyle, ten jej spektakularny plan — powiedziała wyraźnie zła Pierwsza.

\- Nie miej jej za złe — odezwała się Druga. — Skąd miała wiedzieć, że biała matka urodzi czerwone dziecko?

Trzecia podeszła do mamun wyraźnie zawiedziona. Patrzyła w stopy, pociągając nosem.

\- Oj nie martw się — próbowała pocieszyć ją Druga. — Znajdziemy inne dziecko. Czuję, że niedaleko urodzi się całkiem spory miot królików.

\- Aleee ja chce porządne dziecko... — zaczęła Trzecia. — A nie takie małe, poczwarne i nieludzkie.

\- Jak chcesz dziecko — odezwała się Pierwsza. — Niemałe, niepoczwarne i prawie ludzkie, to z chęcią podpowiem ci, gdzie możesz je znaleźć.

Trzecia spojrzała na nią z nadzieją w oczach.

\- Idź prać swe gacie w bagnie Wodnika! On ci na pewno z dzieckiem pomoże.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamuny, czasem utożsamiane z dziwożonami, przedstawiano jako stare kobiety, z obwisłymi cyckami i brzuchem. Ale mogły przywdziewać piękny wygląd, o ile patrzył na nie mężczyzna. Uważano, że są duszami kobiet zmarłych w połogu. Zamieszkiwały tereny zasobne w wodę, więc były z demonami wodnymi w komitywie.
> 
> Porywały dzieci. Najczęściej zamieniały dzieciaki na swoje własne, które były ułomne na rozumie i brzydkie. Dlatego też dziecko, które urodziło się z wadą baź po prostu nie było ładne, określano mianem podrzutka mamuny. Co robiły z dziećmi? Teorie mówią, że je zjadały, że zostawiały Wodnikom albo że wychowywały na nowe mamuny. (w opo. mamuna wychowująca dziecko zostaje nazwana dziwożoną ;).
> 
> Panicznie bały się czerwieni. By odstraszyć je matki wiązały na rączce dziecka czerwoną wstążkę bądź zakładały czerwoną czapeczkę. Ciekawostką jest, że obecnie czerwona wstążka zawieszona w aucie ma zapobiec wypadkowi, a na studniówkach gatki i podwiązki... wiecie ;-)


	2. Obudzimy się wtuleni w południe lata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jako że zanosi się na więcej, niż jeden rozdział (i trochę fabuła się zmienia), znika poprzedni tytuł - Cud narodzin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spytano mnie czemu pod rozdziałami opisuje demony. Czy uczyliście się w szkole o nich? Ja też nie, a szkoda.
> 
> Poza tym to taki trochę wstęp, gdyż nowy cykl _Slavica_ , w dalszych odsłonach, będzie zawierał więcej demonów i odniesień do nich. Lepiej wiedzieć zawczasu trochę o nich, niż nic.

Mamuny, mimo porażki z czerwoną maszyną, nie poddawały się. Skierowały swe kroki w stronę wschodu (na zachodzie zmiany następowały zbyt szybko). Choć Trzecia nie chciała, jednak podeszły do króliczej jamy i wyciągnęły z niej trzy małe zające, zostawiając na ich miejsce kamienie. Musiały przecież wypracować roczny limit podmian wśród noworodków, a tego roku szło im bardzo, ale to bardzo kiepsko i gdyby nie te małe zwierzątka, to pewnie rok zamknąłby się na okrągłej, pustej liczbie. A Świętowid wciąż uparcie pilnował starych przyrzeczeń.

Króliczki jednak, bez ciepła prawdziwej matki i jej mleka, długo nie pożyły. Pewnego dnia po prostu przestały się poruszać i mamuny porzuciły je pod dębem. Może wilki się nimi zajmą, może zamienią się w białe ogniki. Demony ruszyły dalej. Szły. Szły. Szły i... szły. Pierwsza narzekała na wszystko, Trzecia wciąż chciała dostać ludzkie dziecko. A Druga miała w sobie tyle sprytu, by zauważyć w oddali domostwo z tartakiem, a przy nim ciągnące się hektary niskich stodół. Kurniki. Zachęciła pozostałe kwoki i ruszyły w stronę budynków.

Podeszły bliżej do bramy, a Trzecia krzyknęła z zachwytu. Przy jednej ze stodół był druciany wybieg, gdzie biegały, dziobały i skubały resztki trawy kury i koguty. Do niego przylegał mniejszy wybieg, z mniejszymi dziurami w drucie, gdzie biegały małe, żółte kurczaczki.

\- Jakie piękne — powiedziała Trzecia.

\- Co ty oczu nie masz? — żachnęła się Pierwsza. - Przecież one są ohydnie małe! Za małe! Nawet całe naręcza nam nie starczą.

\- Ale jak je ludzie wykarmią, to będą wystarczająco duże — odpowiedziała Druga. — I wtedy starczą nam na wiele, wiele lat. Pamiętajcie, nie możemy wybrzydzać. Te zające to tylko połowa jedynki, nie starczy nam, byśmy przetrwały kolejny rok. Dobrze wiecie co się stanie, jeśli z zera nie powstanie jedynka.

\- Znikniemy we mgle - odparła Trzecia.

\- Mgle?

\- Bardziej poetycko brzmi, niż rozpłyniemy się...

\- Jak Wodnik po wyjściu z wody — rzuciła Pierwsza.

\- Coś się tak Wodnika uczepiła?! — zasyczała Trzecia. — Nie moja wina, że jestem jeszcze ładna i młoda i moje cycki nie są na tyle długie, żeby zarzucać je na plecy, jak ty robisz.

Przekomarzały się i krzyczały na siebie, że aż przestraszyły wszystkie kury. Drób podniósł larum, trzepocząc skrzydłami, a pianie i gdakanie przygłuszyły wszaski mamun. Druga uciszyła siostry i razem weszły do domostwa. A raczej próbowały przekroczyć próg bramy, gdyż gdy tylko chciały zbliżyć się do domów, trafiały na niewidzialną ścianę.

\- Co to za czary?! — spytała Pierwsza.

\- Leszy nie lubi obcych. Leszy broni swoich — usłyszały stary, wyraźnie męski głos.

Wszystkie trzy rozejrzały się po domostwie, szukając właściciela głosu. Ścięte bale drzew, ułożone w stosiku przy tartaku, poruszyły się. Na trawę spadło pięć kłód, które połączyły się ze sobą, tworząc prowizoryczne stworzenie, mierzące sobie ponad metr pięćdziesiąt. Im bliżej sióstr była ta istota, tym bardziej zmieniał się jej kształt. Drwa zlepiły się w jedno, a kora odpadając płatami, ukazała białe drewno. Rdzawe liście pojawiły się na głowie, po czym zaczęły przesuwać się po twarzy, tułowiu i nogach, zamieniając się w ubranie. Na głowie i szczecinie wyrósł mu mech.

Przed mamunami stanłą Leszy. Przyjrzał się demonom, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na Trzeciej, po czym się ukłonił. I w tej zgarbionej pozycji już pozostał.

\- Nie wiedziałam — szepnęła Druga. - Że oni jeszcze istnieją. Myślałam, że już wyginęli.

\- Ponoć na południu jeszcze jacyś zostali — odparła Trzecia. — Ale ten jest ścięty, pewnie niedługo się rozpróchni. Już mu rozum korniki zżerają.

\- Cicho, bo się zdenerwuje i zamieni nas w szyszki — syknęła do niej Pierwsza. Odchrząknęła. — Witaj, królu. Wiesz, kim jesteśmy?

\- Wy mamuny — odparł. — Wy złe demony, moje kury chcecie wziąć.

\- Ależ skąd! - żachnęła się Trzecia. - Wcale nie jesteśmy złe.

Leszy przyjrzał się najmłodszej mamunie, po czym odparł:

\- Ty ładna. Leszy szukał ładnej żony.

Druga nie mogła wytrzymać ze śmiechu, z resztą tak samo Pierwsza. Trzecia, taki blady patyczak? Zwijały się i trzęsły jak osiki na wietrze. Piękna? Chyba w czasach narodzin Peruna! Zajęte swoją radością nie przyglądały się Trzeciej, która już przeanalizowała sytuację i wybrała najlepszy scenariusz. Oczywiście tylko dla siebie.

\- To bardzo miłe, Panie Lesiu — odpowiedziała do niego ciepłym, słodkim głosem. — A i Pan jest bardzo okazały. Czy mogę przekroczyć progi Pana domeny?

Druga mamuna spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Zaczęła klepać Pierwszą po ramieniu, żeby uciszyła się i zainteresowała nagłą przemianą Trzeciej. _Może jednak coś z tego wyjdzie_ , pomyślała. _Może Trzecia go przekona do zaproszenia nas na stałe, a wtedy te kury, ten las..._

\- Leszy nie lubi czerwonej i brązowej. Blada ładna może jednak podejść.

\- Nie dziwię się Panu, Panie Lesiu — odparła Trzecia, po czym przestąpiła niewidzialną ścianę. — One są nikczemne, wie Pan? Pierwsza ciągle mnie ruga, a Druga zmusza do zabijania zajączków! — załkała.

\- Co ty mi tu fanzolisz?! — warknęła Pierwsza. — Ty mała łajzo!

Najstarsza ruszyła w jej stronę, jednak ściana ją nie przepuściła. Tak, jak ludzie mówili w podaniach, domenę Króla Lasu mogli naruszyć tylko ci, którzy otrzymali jego zaproszenie. Trzecia przybliżyła się do Leszego i chwyciła go pod rękę. Spodobało się to staremu królowi lasu tak bardzo, że aż rdzawe liście zamieniły się w zielone, małe listki, a mech na jego brodzie zaczął wytwarzać zarodniki. Zupełnie odleciał, mrucząc pod nosem coś o ceremonii, młodych gałązkach i przebiśniegach. Pierwsza wciąż próbowała przebić się przez niewidzialną ścianę. Bez skutku.

\- Wiecie same jak okrutny jest ten świat — zaczęła Trzecia. — Nie mogę pozwolić, by nam ostatni władca lasu zgasł bezpotomnie...

\- Ciebie tylko jego kury obchodzą! — odparła Druga. — Kury i las! Żeby ci limit zapewnił, to dla ciebie ważne, wcale o gajowego nie dbasz. A ja ciebie żałowałam, kiedyś spartoliła porwanie mechanicznego dziecka.

Trzecia wspięła się na palce i szepnęła coś do Leszego. Ten pokiwał głową, tak energicznie, że aż cały mech spadł mu z twarzy. Nie patrząc na mamuny, odwrócił się w stronę tartaku i odszedł, powoli gubiąc po drodze zielone listki odzienia. Druga dziękowała wszystkim jeszcze istniejącym bóstwom, że nim zniknęły ostatnie liście ukrywające jego... konar, ten zdążył schować się za drewnem. Trzecia patrzyła za nim, aż zniknął, a później odwróciła się w stronę Drugiej i Pierwszej.

\- Druga, jak możesz mi zarzucać, że o niego nie dbam? To wy chciałyście żerować na jego domenie. Dobro króla lasu najbardziej na moim sercu leży. Szczególnie dobro jego poddanych.

\- Pewnie, że ci leży, pewnie — odcięła się Druga. — A jak już to dobro na ciebie wlezie, to uważaj, żeby cię nie zgniotło, mizerny patyczku!

Trzecia tylko spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. Odwróciła się i, niczym skowronek, pobiegła w stronę tartaku, zalotnie wołając swojego przyszłego męża. Pierwsza nie wytrzymała:

\- A żeby ci drzazgi w dupę wlazły ty! Żebyś ty...

\- Chodź, Pierwsza, nie warto dłużej czasu marnować.

Mamuny, teraz już we dwójkę, oddaliły się. Znów podjęły wędrówkę na wschód. Pierwsza zrzędziła, że to od razu widać było, co to za mamuna z tej Trzeciej, że nie trzeba było jej ze sobą brać i w ogóle jak można tak okrutnie pozostawić swe siostry same.

\- Latawica, latawica z niej i już! — skończyła swój długi wywód. — Najpierw Wodnik, potem kolejny Wodnik, a teraz Leszy. Uczepiła się go, bo wie, że długo nie pociągnie, a potem przejmie jego kury i drzewa! Przetrwa na tym wiele lat. A żeby ten jego konar odpadł!

\- Jak konar?

\- Jak to 'jaki'? — spytała zdziwiona. — No konar jego! Jego dzida, drzazga, sęk, nie wiem, jego najważniejsza część dębiny?

\- To nie zauważyłaś? — odparła Druga. — To, że sobie listki odmłodził nie znaczy, że i jego konar powstanie. A jak nie powstanie, to dziedzica z tego nie będzie. Poza tym on mieszka w tartaku. Tartaku! Kiedy go potną, jego moc zniknie, a ona wtedy utknie i będzie musiała mieć coś na podmianę dla kur.

Pierwsza przystanęła i zaczęła głęboce rozmyślać nad słowami Drugiej. Po chwili wykrzyknęła radośnie.

\- Oczywiście! Bez dziedzica będzie musiała podmieniać! Oho. Ile bym dała, żeby zobaczyć jej minę, kiedy już pojmie, jaki błąd zrobiła. Utknie w jego domenie, sama, i nawet kurczaczki jej nie wystarczą. Jest jednak sprawiedliwość na tym świecie.

Zadowolona Pierwsza ruszyła naprzód. Za nią, ociągając się trochę, kroczyła Druga. _Ciekawe,_ pomyślała, _kto prędzej zniknie z tego świata - my czy Trzecia?_

Jednak na to pytanie odpowiedzi nie znalazła. Jeszcze nie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leszy, zwany był też borowym, laskowcem, laskowym, borowcem, leśnikiem, gajowym, leśnym dziadkiem i — mylnie, borutą. To leśny demon, władca i opiekun lasu oraz zwierząt w nim żyjących. (czyli zajęcy poniekąd też)
> 
> Wyglądem przypominał mężczyznę (najczęściej sędziwego starca) o nienaturalnie bladej twarzy, a jego wzrost zmieniał się w zależności od jego drzewostanu (im więcej w lesie drzew, tym Leszy wyższy. Ten z opo. miał aż 150 ^.^). Czasem przedstawiany z liśćmi miast włosów albo był cały porośnięty paprocią i mchem. Mógł przyjmować postacie zwierzęce i zmieniać się w wiatr.
> 
> Nie krzywdził ludzi, dopóki ci nie niszczyli jego lasu bądź nie zabijali zwierzyny. Nienawidził drwali i kłusowników — wiadomo. Swych wrogów zostawiał na pastwę zbójników albo dzikich zwierząt. Czasem też szkodził zbieraczom leśnym, np. zamieniał zebrane w koszyku grzyby czy jagody w runo leśne albo szyszki. Dobrych ludzi przeprowadzał bezpiecznie przez swą domenę, wskazując odpowiedni kierunek.
> 
> Ze wszystkich demonów słowiańskich to właśnie wiara w Leszego przetrwała najdłużej, bo aż do końca XIX wieku. Wtedy to zaborze austriackim utożsamiano go z dezerterem strażników leśnych.


	3. Dmuchawce, latawce, wiatr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na wszystkie demony świata, znowu zjebie zakończenie. Ale to nie tak, że opowiadania muszą być podsumowane pięknymi puentami, prawda? Czasem po prostu trafiamy na pat.

Mamuny wciąż wierzyły w dobrą Dole, chociaż ta sama już dawno z tego świata wyparowała. Mijały wsie, większe wsie i obrzydliwie duże, betonowe wsie. Znalazły czarną, twardą rzekę, ciągnąca się górami i lasami. Na niej, od czasu do czasu, pojawiały się mechaniczne stworzenia, każde w różnym stanie rozwoju. Postanowiły iść brzegiem w nadziei, że nowa droga doprowadzi do osady z dziećmi. Najlepiej całą siódemką od razu, bo siódemka mimo upływu czasu nadal była szczęśliwą liczbą.

Po drodze nierzadko znajdywały kawałki papieru, zapisane nowymi, nieznanymi słowami. Pierwsza nalegała, by jej towarzyszka uczyła się tych dziwnych słów. Tłumaczyła, że Drugiej o wiele bardziej przyda się znajomość nowego świata, niż starej kobiecie. Choć Druga nie zgadzała się co do starej kobiety, przecież co to jest, tylko 500 lat życia, to chętnie podjęła się nauki nowego języka.

Po drodze spotykały też i różne demony. Jedne słowiańskie, inne germańskie, a czasem nawet i stworzenia, w których wiarę przywlekli ze sobą na Stary Kontynent ludzie Ze Wschodu. Dalekiego Wschodu. Większość, tak jak mamuny, kurczowo chwytały się życia, desperacko starając się wypełnić przyrzeczenia, którym podlegały. Widziały żmije, jędze i sziny. Kobietę z kurhanu z polongiem. Raz nawet natrafiły ifryta, choć biedak nie miał już w sobie ognia.

Ostatnim demonem napotkanym na szlaku była Nocnica. Wymizerniała, wychudła i dalece posunięta w latach, choć wciąż przerażająca, Nocnca. Pierwsza podeszła do demona bez lęku, jak do starej znajomej, która faktycznie okazała się... starą znajomą. Nocnica, w czasach pierwszych władców, wraz z Pierwszą zajmowała się wypełnianiem przyrzeczeń i straszeniem po nocach Lestka. Nocnica opowiedziała o jednym nich, jeden z demonów w pobliskiej przychodni, który radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Problemem było tylko to, że nie chciał żadnemu ze swoich słowiańskiemu braci pomóc.

Pierwsza rozmawiała ze swoją starą przyjaciółką aż do białego rana. Drugą sen zmorzył o północy. Kiedy się obudziła, nikogo przy niej nie było. Nidzie nie widziała ani Nocnicy, ani Pierwszej. Na ziemi, gdzie siedziały, wypalone były znaki Peruna. Druga uznała, że Gromowładny wziął je go siebie. Zawodziła przez kilka chwil, po czym otarła łzy i ruszyła do betonowej wsi, znaleźć owego demona z przychodni.

Ludzie zajmujący się przydzielaniem innych ludzi do odpowiednich znachorów byli nie tylko nieuprzejmi, lecz także sprawiali wrażenie, jakby praca, którą wykonywali, była zesłana na nich za karę. Może i była, jednak nie było to usprawiedliwieniem. Druga wzięła kartkę z numerkiem od młodej akuszerki i usiadła na plastikowym krześle przy drzwiach lecznicy, gdzie ponoć przyjmował jeden z nich. O ile stara Nocnica nic nie przekręciła. Rozejrzała się po twarzach siedzących w pokoju kobiet. Większość z nich była w ciąży, podpowiadał jej to zmysł oraz zarys ich sylwetek. Żadna z nich nie donosi.

\- Numer trzynaście — usłyszała z czarnego pudełka przymocowanego do ściany.

Spojrzała na lekarza. Pod wyglądem młodego, przystojnego, ułożonego bruneta zauważyła coś. Coś nie z tego, realnego, świata. Wiedziała, że stworzenie siedzące przed nią, oddzielone od niej biurkiem jest takie samo, jak ona. Mityczne. Nie potrafiła jednak powiedzieć, kim dokładnie jest ten demon. Wiele stworzeń porywało ludzi, a w tych czasach nikt nie wybrzydzał. Ta istota mogła równie dobrze być starym bóstwem, niekoniecznie demonem.

Lekarz nadal nie podnosił głowy i pisał coś w karcie pacjenta. Mamuna pochyliła się i uderzyła pięścią w blat. Istota poderwała się, częściowo tracąc swój wygląd i spojrzała w jej oczy. Czarne wąsy, ledwo widoczna broda i kanciasta szczęka. Mam cię, pomyślała kobieta. Chwyciła go za kołnierz fartucha.

\- Czym jesteś? - zasyczała.

\- Ależ proszę Panią! — zaczął. — Proszę mnie puścić! Co też Pani robi?! Opętało Panią czy co?

\- Czym jesteś? — powtórzyła.

\- Zupełnie nie wiem, o co Pani chodzi — odparł trochę zdenerwowany, trochę przerażony.

Mamuna niechętnie puściła kołnierz fartucha pana doktora. Mężczyzna chwycił za ubranie i wygładził nerwowo fałdy.

\- Nie zwiedziesz mnie. Twoje oczy zrobiły się czerwone.

\- Jakby twoje prawdziwe takie nie były — odpowiedział już spokojnym, pewnym głosem, choć jego oczy wciąż żarzyły się czerwienią. — Jestem mężykiem.

\- Ach, mąż.

\- Jestem mężyk, żaden mąż!

\- Taaa, powiedz to Słowianom — odparła, choć po chwili przypomniała sobie, że Słowian już nie ma. Byli Czesi, Słowacy, Słoweńcy, Polacy, Rosjanie... Słowian już nie było.

\- Komu mam powiedzieć? — zapytał z udawanym zainteresowaniem.

\- Nieważne — odparła po chwili z zakłopotaniem. Odchrząknęła. - Słuchaj, pracujemy w tej samej branży, chłopie. Słyszałam, że całkiem nieźle wywiązujesz się ze swojego przyrzeczenia. Chciałabym, byś mi powiedział, jak to robisz.

Mężyk przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, świdrując wzrokiem Mamunę. Poczuła się nieswojo. W ich profesji, profesji mamun, bardzo często spotykały się z innymi stworzeniami również podtrzymującymi swoje istnienie przez podmiany. Jednak bardzo rzadkie było spotkanie mężyka. Druga tylko raz natknęła się na tego demona i cóż... Tamten był zdecydowanie starszy, brzydszy i o wiele bardziej spasiony, niż siedzący przed nią pan doktor.

\- Zamieniłaś się głową ze Żmijem? — spytał. — Dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc, co z tego będę miał? Nic nie jestem waszym winien, a o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to często podbierałyście nam zdobycze. Nie mam wobec ciebie żadnego długu.

\- A nie możesz po prostu z dobroci serca? — spytała, po czym przewróciła oczami, widząc minę swojego rozmówcy. — Tak, racja, co ja mówię, by nie jesteśmy tymi dobrymi. Ale posłuchaj, moglibyśmy wejść w spółkę, jak to ludzie nazywają. Wiesz, że potrafię wyczuć, która się spodziewa, a która nie, prawda? I w tej chwili mogę przysiąc, że twoje brzuchate panny czekające na korytarzu nie doniosą do porodu. Żadna z nich.

Mężyk spojrzał na nią wyraźnie znudzony.

\- I w czym miałoby mi to pomóc? — spytał beznamiętnie. — Kiedy ludzi było mało, twoja umiejętność była złotem, ale teraz, kiedy płacą za dzieci jest zwyczajnym kawałkiem stali. A ja nie lubię stali, wręcz przeszkadza mi ona w pracy, zupełnie jak tobie czerwień.

Demon podniósł rękę i machnął na mamunę, pokazując, że ta ma się wynosić z jego gabinetu. Druga usłyszała, jak na korytarzu czarne pudełko woła _numer czternaście_. 

\- A teraz proszę wyjść, pacjentki czekają — odparł mężyk.

\- Jeszcze będziesz mnie prosił o pomoc — wysyczała Druga, wstając z krzesła. — Zobaczysz.

Wyszła z pokoju nie oglądając się za siebie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mężyk jest czym w rodzaju żeńskiej mamuny. Podmieniał lub porywają niemowlęta (ale już nie dzieci), rzucał je na ławę komina bądź uprowadzał ze sobą do podziemi. Aby się przed porwaniem uchronić, wkładano do kołyski kawałek stali albo stalowy przedmiot. Był brodaty i... to tyle, co o nim wiadomo ;-) A wiecie, że czasami nazywano go mężem? Straszne te śluby.
> 
> W opo. tak, jak mamuna, może przybierać piękną postać.


End file.
